Magic of the Crystals
by mlpshadow
Summary: A villain appears and hides one of many powerful crystals. Will it ever be found again by the crystal guardians or someone else?
1. The Begining

_One hundred years earlier-_

**Tristan-** Victoria you can't get away with this.

**Victoria-** Oh, but I think I already have.

Victoria began running down the dark cobblestone road with the a very special in her hands. Her dark red cape was blowing in the wind behind her. Tristan was close behind this was has last chance if he didn't stop her he wouldn't get another chance for a very very long time. He grabbed on to the cape and pulled her back. She was so startled she tossed the object up in the air. She grabbed her wand and casted a spell on it .

** Victoria-** Now you will never have your precious crystal

**Tristan**- No! Where did you send it.

** Victoria-** It was an object teleportation spell I don't even know where it is so I doubt you will ever find it.

Tristan opened a portal and quickly threw Victoria in it and quickly closed it.

** Tristan**- Witch! Now you will forever be locked in the dark dimension where you belong.

Tristan silently walked away back to his castle in the wizard capital _Ajax_. He fell asleep and the next morning began to pack. He had on a large coat that had a cape connected to it, a cowboy hat, pants the resembled brown khakis, a belt that had a sword, gun, wip, and his wand hooked onto it, and a endless brown shoulder bag which means it can fit anything in it and will never be full. He walked through the _Ajax_ gate and began his journey to find the missing crystal. The crystal was one of ten that held balance in the universe since it wasn't the most important crystal it wouldn't cause that much distress but enough to make a difference. Each crystal also was connected to a certain people were known as The Crystal Guardians. Seven of the crystals have yet to find their match. Tristan helpd power over one of them though. The other current guardians are Dalton and Veronica . They meet up and began the search for the crystal.


	2. Serena

_Present time-_

Tristan, Veronica, and Dalton were walking into a small town still on the search for the missing crystal.

**Veronica-** We have been searching for ages what makes you think we will find something in this old town.

**Tristan-**We have to search everywhere this place included if we can't find the crystal in this town maybe we will find a new guardian instead.

**Dalton-**If you say so, but first can we get a bit to eat I'm starvin'.

**Tristan**-Yea, I'm gettin' hungry my self.

**Serena's Mom**- Serena! Hurry up you're gonna be late honey.

**Serena**- I'm going as fast as I can mom.

Serena checked herself in the mirror her long blond hair was down to her waist with giant curls in it. She had a red button up shirt on, a black skirt, red knee high boots, a black shoulder pack, and a belt with her wand and a small golden gun. She sprinted out her door towards the barn where her pegasus was.

Serena- Avalon, are you ready to go boy?

Serena opened his stall and put his gear on. He was black and his wing tip were silver. His saddle was black with a red blanket under it, his rains were black and silver and he has a silver chest plate on. Serena slung her legs over his back and he ran down the dirt path. They passed through the city gate and she slowed him down to a walk. The shops where just now starting to open, but she still knew she didn't have much time. She was trying to get a brand new wand and she knew just the one she wanted. The bad thing was there is only one of them and the shop it's at is only open for an hour. She got off Avalon and tied him to a post and quickly got on her way to the shop. Tristan, Dalton, and Veronica walked out of the restaurant and almost got knocked over by a girl running down the street.

**Veronica-** Did you guys sense that?

**Tristan-** The power surging through?

**Veronica-** Yea, that.

** Tristan-** Then yes.

**Dalton-** I did too.

**Tristan-** I think it was that girl that ran past.

**Veronica-** Should we follow her and give her the test.

**Tristan**- No harm in trying.

**Dalton**- Maybe if she is connected with one it might be the lost one.

**Tristan**- Just maybe.


End file.
